


This Doesn't Mean That I Love You

by TharryTheSunshine



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, J.D and Veronica are siblings, J.D it's cool, LGBTQ Character, Mr and Mrs Chandler are assholes, No one's died, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Female Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, chansaw - Freeform, mcduke - Freeform, some texting? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TharryTheSunshine/pseuds/TharryTheSunshine
Summary: Heather Chandler, the almighty head bitch, is pregnant. But no one expects that the "father" is, actually, Veronica Sawyer.





	1. On your knees, bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, English is not my first language, so please be kind ;-;  
> And, uh, Veronica is a silly geek here, because ... why not? I mean, look at the geeky face she has in "Beautiful"!  
> (EDIT: And now I have a beta omg this is so cool! God bless your soul TheDreamer240 lol

  “Heather Chandler is pregnant.”

  Martha Dunnstock said, wringing her hands in a timid manner. She looked a little upset, a bit of frustration, maybe because she thought the baby was Ram’s – as everyone wondered, since the rumor spread absurdly fast. In just one day, a cheerleader said that she heard a dubious talk from the Heathers and _“BOOM”_ , all of Westerburg was whispering about the ‘mommy of the year’. And, while Chandler did nothing about what they were saying, the gossip grew like a really big snowball – some said she’s even expecting twins, this is insane!

 But, of course, Veronica did not really want to know about it, since it’s not her problem.

 “Well, Martha, I think she’s screwed up.” said the blue sweater girl, simply biting her chicken sandwich.

  Martha looked confused and disbelieving,

 “C’mon, Veronica, the _girl_ that _you like_ got _pregnant_ from the _boy_ that _I like_. Show some reaction!” 

  Veronica almost choked on her piece of bread, feeling her cheeks quickly burn like hell. N-no, she did not like Heather Chandler! O-of course not!

  “Martha, I don’t like..." She pauses, looks around, and after a few seconds, whispers the forbidden name; "Heather!” she almost screamed, a little bit nervous, “Gosh, where did you get that from?”

  The chubby girl laughed, adjusting her round glasses over her nose. She took a sip of milk and made a strange noise.

  “From the 8th grade, geez. You liked her, remember? When she broke your glasses and you started wearing contact lenses.”

  Veronica shivered, that was awfully mean, but _very sexy, though._

  “I remember, damn.” she cries, annoyed, “but that doesn't mean I still like her or anything. Heather Chandler is a demon-bitch queen, miss ‘ _I’m-better-than-everyone_ ’.”, and now she’s pregnant, so… It’s not for me, move on” she shrugs, accommodated. Martha sighs, resting her face on her hands.

  “Gee, Veronica, you’re so… Veronica… sometimes.”

  The girl who loves the color blue laughs, moving her eyebrows in confusion,

  “And being a ‘Veronica’ means…?”

“That you are _so_ annoying, goddamn!” Martha says with humor, and they both laugh.

 “Yeah, I am.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

  “You are _so_ annoying, Heather, goddamn! 

  Heather Chandler grunts, her face in the toilet and her voice choked with a disgusting sound of vomit. She didn't even have breakfast – because, today, the smell of toast and eggs made her a little bit nauseous – but she still had to puke all the stuff in her stomach out, again. The sound of the discharge was heard, and soon the red Heather came out of the stall, her face a little sick and greenish.

  “Sorry, Heather...” said the green, Heather Duke - the one who was a bit short and Asian. She runs the yearbook, and doesn't have any discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants.

  Heather Chandler - the mythical bitch, blonde-almost-redhead -, went over to the sink to rinse with some fresh water. The vomit taste still in her mouth is so disgusting that she just wants to die.

  Heather McNamara - head cheerleader, her dad is _loaded -_ that tall, timid and cheerful sunshine approaches the red one, wiping her face with a yellow washcloth.

“Maybe you should see a doctor, Heather,” she pauses, worried, “Have you… Thought about what you’re going to do with the…?” the lovely girl seems to be too afraid to dare continue, and she shakes at the scary look that Chandler gives her through the reflection in the mirror.

  “I don’t want to think about it now, Heather, so don’t make me do it.” she takes from her purse a pretty red lipstick, which she uses to touch up what is already on her lips. McNamara whispers a “ _Sorry, Heather_ ”, kinda shy and scared.

  “About that,” Duke begins, in an incredibly tame tone to herself – well, she was only and truly afraid of the red Heather, to be honest, “Can you tell us who are the father?”

  Heather Chandler leaves her lipstick in the air, only a couple of inches from her lips. She squeezes her gray eyes, turning to Duke with a murderous, bloody look.  

  “Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast, Heather? Are you fucking deaf, bitch?! I just said that I don’t want to talk about it, you stupid idiot!” The red one almost screams, lacking very little to become really aggressive. Duke shrinks, bitterly regretful. She says “ _You’re right, Heather. Sorry, Heather_.” and looks down at her own feet, like the pathetic human being who the demon queen made her up to be.

  The bell rings a little before Chandler opens the throat of one of the two other Heathers. The yellow and the green go to the door, but Mac turns to the red one before leaving the ladies room.

  “Will you come with us, Heather?” McNamara is worried, looking at her friend with regret. She feels bad for Heather. In a situation like that of the red one, should be difficult to deal with all that weight. Chandler snorts, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

  “Of course, Heather, just give me a moment, okay?”

  “Okay.” the yellow dressed girl withdraws.

  The red one takes some air.

  Heather Chandler feels like shit.

  Her head hurts more than when she’s hungover, and she’s always sleepy, no food left in her stomach for more than half an hour, strange wishes are there all the time. Hell, she’s as pregnant can be. And so _, so fucked up_. She was only seventeen, what in the bloody hell was she thinking? That unprotected drunk sex would be fun? Fuck, teen hormones. But now, it was too late to cry.

  She was going to be a mother. And, boy, that scared her.

  Held back her tears, biting her lower lip so hard it almost bled.

  Her throat burned, as did her stomach. And, Heather remembered the night at Ram’s party, last month. Some drinks and a kiss. The blinking light and the growing desire. The soft, shy moans. The calm, but still dominant, touches on her skin. The burning passion in the eyes. The first time that she felt loved. The first time that she _made_ love - and not just fucked.

The forbidden tears finally flowed, when she choked on the name that had come out of her mouth all night long; _“_ Ah, Veronica… _”_ It's a whisper that gets lost in the air. She is so damaged…

   _“C’mon, Heather, get your shits together!”_ her inner bitch screams. She can almost feel the slap that her subconscious gives into her face _“You’re better than that. You can handle this.”_

No, she can’t.

  She wants to, but she can’t.

  When her perfect makeup is close to blurring, Heather decides that she needs to go to class before some annoying teacher will stress her out – and she didn't really want to take time out in detention this week. Then, just as she arranges her stuff and walks to the bathroom door, a slightly smaller girl stutters in her chest.

  It’s the goddamn _Veronica Sawyer_.

  Veronica seems confused – she just wanted to go wash her face, not bump into Satan incarnate. She shrugs, wide-eyed, desperate in a funny way.

  “ _Holy crap_.” is a scared, desperate whisper “Sorry Heather, oh my- fuck, sorry!”

  The red girl almost laughs, because when it’s not Duke apologizing, it’s funny. But she _almost_ laughs. _Almost._ Instead, she gives Veronica a rude look of contempt.

  “Get away, weirdo, or-” she never finished that sentence. The sickness came intense, hot, and she soon ran back to the bathroom stall, where she practically blew her guts out into the toilet.

   _Gosh, being pregnant sucks._

  Veronica don’t know what to do, really. She rushed over Heather almost instinctively, holding her long strawberry-smelled hair as the other girl tossed everything in her stomach out. Heather looked like a sick mess, and Veronica almost felt bad about it – to see the almighty mythic bitch on her knees, her face tucked in the toilet and making grotesque sounds as if she was dying.

  “I didn’t-” pause for the vomit noise “a-ask for your help.”

  “But I’m helping anyway.”

  After a few seconds to recover, Heather stood up with class, in her untouchable pose.

  Veronica didn't really expect any thanks, so she just kept quiet as she watched the blonde girl walk over to the sink, staring at her fluttering grey skirt.

  “Are you okay?” the girl asked as she found the courage to say the words to Heather.

  “Very well, can't you tell?” the acid sarcasm drips from her mouth. Such a bitch.

  Veronica rolls her eyes, shrugging. What she expect from Heather Chandler, hugs and kisses? We’re talking about the biggest bitch in the school, for God’s sake. For the third time, the door of the ladies room opens, but that’s not some other student or even another Heather; it was Mrs. Fleming, the hippie-and-a-bit-annoying teacher who didn’t accept the end of the 60’s fashion.

  “Ah, Heather and… Veronica?” the old teacher seems a bit confused, but that's irrelevant, “You two didn’t hear the bell? You’re late for class.”

  “Heather wasn’t feeling well, I- ah, I was helping her.” a little insecure, that’s what Veronica responds.

  “Not, without a hall-pass you’re not. Week’s detention!”

  Heather Chandler exalts herself.

  “No way in hell! I am not going to stay a week in a room with… _her!_ ” she points at Veronica with such disgust that the girl in blue feels offended. She’s not _that_ bad, geez! And yet, spending a whole week with Heather after class sounds like hell, but she’s not complaining like a total drama queen!

  “Yes, you are. And you better show up, unless you want to spend a week more, Heather.”

  Translucent rage in those gray and murderous Heather’s eyes was notorious.

  “Now, go to class before this week turns into two” Ms. Fleming looked at the two girls before she left the bathroom. Heather turns to Veronica, narrowing her eyes.

  “I really hope that you don’t piss me off, _geek_ , because my patience is _very_ short. You are _not_ going enjoy this week!”

Heather taps her shoulder with Veronica’s, as she leaves the bathroom.

  _Oh boy, a entire week with Heather fucking Chandler... How very!_

 

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I hope that I choke on Drano till the end of the day._ **


	2. Detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm back and... that's it? Btw, I think Heather C. will be a bit more "flexible" with the other Heathers? I mean, they're best friends anyway (¬u¬)  
> (And yet, I don't speak English as a native language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying ;-;)

 

  "Hey, Heather, have a moment?" Kurt Kelly, the quarterback, is the one who asks. Chandler rolled her eyes; she thinks that maybe he's the smartest guy on the football team... Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf. At least he was a little bit good in bed.

  That afternoon was kind of hot, and all the students were already leaving school - less, of course, Heather and Veronica, who were set to go to detention. Then, as Kurt spotted a red coat and a gray skirt in the crowd of students, he quickly hurried over to Heather Chandler, who was leaning against her locker, filing her nail, and pretending to care about what Heather Duke and McNamara was talking.

  Heather Chandler's gray eyes scanned him from bottom to top, almost as if Kurt had bothered her. She looked at Kurt with boredom and disinterest, while the other two Heathers looked curious and ... kind of worried?

  “Honestly, I don’t have it for you. But I’m feeling nice, so just say it.” With her best bitch face, Heather folded her arms, waiting impatiently.

  Kurt took a deep breath, looking around like he was about to confess a murder.

  “C’mon, I don’t have all day, say it!” The red one rolled her eyes.

  “Uh, fine, fine. There’s some rumors out there and… is it true? You know… That you’re pregnant? Because, dude, I swear that I used con-”

  “Shut your mouth.” It’s not a request, it's an order. She looks around, a little worried.

  “But-”

  “ _Shut Your. Fucking. Mouth!”_ Heather roared, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to the chemistry lab - which, by the way, was a much-used spot for intimidation, and no one knows why. “Now, tell me what you want, quickly!”

  “I- I just want to know if the baby is mine!" He cried, scared.

  Heather almost chokes on a laugh.

   _Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw, you don't seem to have the competence to make a baby._

  She blows the air, her blonde bangs shake a little. Hell, she doesn’t want to talk about it - especially with Kurt, who is a huge dick. So, she puts her hands on her waists and does that famous 'I'm untouchable' pose. It always works.

  "Kurt, it's almost an _honor_ to not have your DNA mixed up with mine, for Lord’s sake."

  “So ... it's not mine?" The quarterback asks, so relieved that he didn’t even notice the offense. Heather shrugs, as if she doesn’t care.

  “No. Thank God” _Perhaps_ , she thinks, _it’s better that the father be a total loser, than a complete asshole. Or not. Jesus Christ, what kind of thinking is this?_ “And it's not Ram's, either. The only thing he does in bed is drink a lot and pass out before pulling off some panties. Happy?” It's sarcasm again, she's good at it.

  Kurt smiles, and she wants to _punch him in the fucking nose._

  “So much, thank God!" Kurt celebrates -since he got rid of a really big problem-, until Heather's murderous look keeps him from saying anything else. He gulps, almost apologetically, and puts his hands in his pockets, shrugging, "Eh, uh, good luck there, with… You know... This. I-uh, I gotta go"

  Its quick, Kurt leaves the room and there is only left, Heather Chandler and her expansive emotional crisis. She hates it all; She hates being pregnant at only seventeen, she hates herself for being _so stupid,_ and she hates life because the father of her baby is the last person on Earth she would look at ... and she literally _fucked_ that person.

   _Great, just great. At least my boobs look bigger than Heather’s..._

*~*~*~*~*~

  The detention was really not so bad, right? I mean, it was just a few weird repeaters, and ... oh my _God_ , why does the room smell strange? And why does everyone look at her as if she has two heads? Veronica Sawyer in detention was not something so strange ... was it? It can't be that bad, it's just a bunch of people and ... and who the hell is she trying to fool? That was a total chaos. And chaos was what killed the dinosaurs.

_God, this is so uncomfortable ... I feel like a fish out of water here._

  She looked forward, and saw that the monitor literally took a vacation in the city of: No One Cares. Less bad. Then she looked to the side and, "Heather, _psst_ , hey!”

  Heather Chandler looked up from her phone, stared at Veronica with some disdain, and answered a message, making obvious that she didn’t want to talk to the blue girl.

   _Oh, c’mon!_

  “Damn, Heather, stop ignoring me!” She whispers, leaning toward the other girl, “It's, like, very obvious that you can listen to me!”

  Again, Heather looked at her; it was a disinterested look, she didn't give a shit about Veronica.

  “What do you want, pillowcase?” yeah she is rude, but she doesn’t care. It's like... if her nature was pure evil and egocentrism.

  Veronica raised her eyebrows, “…What the hell is pillowca- You know what? It doesn’t matter, forget it. So, how do you feel?”

  But it looks like Heather Chandler is the kind of person who doesn’t understand kindness, because she almost screamed as she said, "What the actual fuck? What kind of stupid question is that?" As if Veronica's question made zero sense.

   _Jesus, it's really impossible for anyone to be such a bitch._

  “What's your damage, Heather? I'm just trying to be nice here. Like, you were literally puking your guts out this morning, so I guess you're sick or something?” Veronica looks really worried and Heather wants to cry about it. She blames the hormones, but deep down, she knows it's nothing related to that little _"thing"_ that grows in her womb.

  Heather crosses her legs and lets out an annoyed sigh, her head starting to ache.

  “I'm not sick, it’s something else. Why do you care?”

  “I don’t know, I just care”

  Veronica shrugs, no apparent facial expression. She seems serious about caring about Heather and the girl in red feels really irritated by it, but not even _she_ knows why. She just wants to blame and hate Veronica, because she just ruined her entire life.

  “But I don’t want you to care! You ... You ... You can't just fuck up and then say you care- _shit!_ ”

  The sleepy monitor raises his head and says, "Hey, you two girls would like to spend more time here? No? So be quiet for the love of God!” And then he bows his head again, because honestly, he doesn’t give a damn.

  Heather gives Veronica a hateful look that kinda means: ‘I’m going to destroy you later, bitch’ and then she's back to her phone, completely erasing Veronica's existence from her mind.

  Veronica keeps silent until the end of the day.

_What does she mean by "you can't just fuck up", anyway?_

~*~*~*~*~

                                     **_The unholy trinity_**

 **** _Today 16:45pm_

 **almightyredbitch:** i think i really fucked myself up

 **greenhtr:** uh heather ur pregnant at 17, so, yeah i think so

 **almightyredbitch:** shut up heather

 **almightyredbitch:** but seriously i practically said to “that one” that he was the father someone kill me hurry

 **yellowmac:** omg [shocked emojis x4]

 **yellowmac:** wait

 **yellowmac:** practically? does he know or not?

 **almightyredbitch:** no i guess not?

 **almightyredbitch:** he is so dumb that i think he didn’t notice even with me having almost said it

 **greenhtr:** omfg a dumbass got u pregnant

 **greenhtr:** wait

 **greenhtr:** if it happened at ram’s party

 **greenhtr:** was not a freshman was it

 **almightyredbitch:** WTF HEATHER ARE U READING WHAT U WRITE UR BITCH

 **greenhtr:** just asked just asked

 **greenhtr:** sorry heather ;=;

 **almightyredbitch:** nvm i’m not in the moment to curse u now

 **yellowmac:** heather y don’t u tell us who he is

 **yellowmac:** plz [praying hands emoji] we’re ur best friends and this suspense is killing me

 **greenhtr:** i have to agree with mac plz boss

**almightyredbitch:**

**almightyredbitch:**

**almightyredbitch:**

**almightyredbitch:** fine fuck it u got me with that “boss” tbh

 **almightyredbitch:** but it’s complicated

 **almightyredbitch:** it’s a trans girl and i guess no one knew that until ram’s party

 **greenhtr:** wtf if it’s not martha dumptruck it’s fine

 **yellowmac:** stop being so mean to her heather

 **yellowmac:** she helped me cheat

 **almightyredbitch:** lmfao it’s not shamoo ew [vomiting emoji x2]

 **yellowmac:** guys, no means nicknames to the girl she’s actually cool

 **almightyredbitch:** wtv i’m going to pretend that ur not defending that loser heather

 **almightyredbitch:** btw it’s veronica sawyer

**greenhtr:**

**yellowmac:**

**greenhtr:**

**yellowmac:**

_greenhtr and yellowmac has left the conversation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like texting fics let me live ;-;  
> (And I'm always open to constructive criticism, so you're welcome ;))


	3. That night at Ram's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, hey! Wow, I took this time, and I really do not have an excuse for that, so ... I'm sorry for the delay? The next will come faster, I promise ; =;

                                                                   **Corn**

_Today 16:50pm_

 **greenhtr:** babe

 **greenhtr:** u know that i luv u and stuff

 **greenhtr:** but its not because corn is green and yellow that will be the name of the chat

 **greenhtr:** we’ve talked about this before and its ridiculous

 **yellowmac:** c’mon duckie its cute

**greenhtr:**

**greenhtr:** fine wtv

 **yellowmac:** [heart eyes emoji x2] [yellow heart emoji x2]

 **greenhtr:** anyway who the hell is veronica sawyer

 **yellowmac:** oh she’s that girl we met in 8th

**greenhtr:**

**yellowmac:** you know, the one that heather broke her glasses on the second day of school??

 **greenhtr:** heather broke many glasses that day

 **yellowmac:** the one with the ugly scarf and the hair that looks like an explosion??

 **greenhtr:** nope

**greenhtr:**

**greenhtr:** wait

 **greenhtr:** THAT FREAK WHO HUNG OUT WITH MARTHA DUMPTRUCK AND BETTY FINN?????

 **yellowmac:** dunnstock*

 **greenhtr:** OH MY FUCK HEATHER OPENED HER LEGS TO THAT WEIRDO

 **greenhtr:** WHO IS FUCKING  TRANS????

 **greenhtr:** AND BESIDES ALL THIS FUCKING MADNESS

 **greenhtr:** THAT STUPID FUCK GOT HER PREGNANT????

 **yellowmac:** god heather watch ur language

 **greenhtr:** IM GOING TO PICK U UP

 **yellowmac:** wait what

 **greenhtr:** WE’RE GOING TO HEATHER’S HOUSE

 **yellowmac:** mansion* once i got lost going to the bathroom

 **greenhtr:** IM COMING

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

  “What the fuck?! I…I thought you were straight?” Duke almost shouts, raising her hands in a very confused gesture. _She_ was confused, actually. She still could not understand how Veronica Sawyer was involved with that whole ‘ _Chandler pregnancy’_ thing.

  While Duke was fixed on that non-stop talking, McNamara was sitting on the bed, next to the red leader, running her hands down the other girl’s back as a form of support and comfort. And then there's Chandler, who was staring down at her own hands in her lap without saying a word. She was so inert in her own thoughts that she did not even care about Duke complaining back and forth. She seemed to be lost in another dimension.

  The two other Heathers, like the best friends they are, soon went to Chandler's house to ... discuss better on the current situation? No one really knows what they were doing there, to be honest. Duke just called her girlfriend - uh, yeah, they both are named ‘ _Heather_ ’ and they're dating, get over it - and said that she was going to get her to go to Heather Chandler's house ( _mansion_ ) to… have a talk.

  And now, there was the trio in Heather Chandler's very red and spacious bedroom, arguing about how could Veronica Sawyer, _the weirdo_ , be the "father" ( _or mother?_ ) of Heather's baby.

 “Veronica Sawyer?” Duke said indignantly, walking in circles. She looked a little annoyed, probably thinking about why Heather would have fucked that ... _Geek_ . “That freak who is Martha Dumptruck’s friend? She… _She’s_ the _father_?! This does not even make sense, for the love of fucking Go-”

_“Shut the fuck up, Heather!”_

  Chandler finally comes out of her state of torpor and shouts her order, rising suddenly. She's so confused, and so angry, worried and lost that it's really not the time to worry about Duke being a complete _asshole_.

  She clenches her hands tightly into fists, pain racing through her veins, "If my parents listen to you talking shit, I swear to God, I'll _crucify_ you!" She looks so tired and, oh my God, _Heather Chandler is going to crying?_

   _She really has tear ducts?_

  Since kindergarten she never cried in front of anyone, and now there was the red girl, sobbing and shaking like a goddamn child, tears streaming down at her flushed face. She just… can’t handle it all. Having a baby, being a single mother, all that responsibility ... She's only seventeen, and before being a _huge bitch_ , she's a scared and confused teenager who shouldn't have to go through this. As hard as she tried, even Heather Chandler herself is a human being, after all.

   _And humans break._

  The other two Heathers looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Heather Duke felt strange and confused - after all, she made the queen bee _cry_ , and _the queen bee does not cry_ . Heather McNamara, however, was tearful and downcast, ‘cause you know, _her best friend was crying_ . The yellow girl got up and held Heather Chandler in her arms, smoothing down her scented hair as they wept. At other times, the red one would have pushed her and asked if she _‘had a brain tumor for breakfast,’_ but the truth is that Heather Chandler needed it more than anything now; have someone by her side, someone to hold her and say that it would be okay.

  “It's all right, Heather." McNamara said, squeezing her friend, "We're here for you.”

  “Yeah” muttered Duke, hugging the other two girls - even if in a slightly strange way, “Sorry for being an ass, Heather, but you know ... we're worried about you.”

  Chandler nods, sticking her face into McNamara's shoulder. She trembled and sobbed in a way never seen before by the two other Heathers.

   “I ... I’m not saying - ‘ _thank you_ ’.” Chandler cries in a tearful voice.

  McNamara sort of laughed, stroking the half-red hair of the queen bee.

  “We know, Chandy. We know.”

  “I-It's just those fucking hormones, that's all. And never fucking call me "Chandy" again.” She whispers, squeezing even closer to Mac's embrace.

  “So ... " Duke begins, awkwardly. The three separated and sat down on the red bed, “You didn’t tell her yet, why?”

  “If you got pregnant from a loser, you would tell him?” Chandler asks, but Duke knows it's rhetorical. She had been stupid to ask, after all.

  “But” Mac interferes, “She deserves to know, right? I mean… She’s going to be a mother too. She has the right to know.”

  “Maybe? Shit, I can’t do this. I'm not going to look at that weirdo and say that we're having a baby together.”

  And Heather feels strange, something inside her looks different. She had never referred to that child as “ _the baby_ .’ It was always ‘ _the thing._ ’ or ‘ _this within me._ ’. She puts her hand on her belly - which to anyone seems as always, but she already sees the difference, the small bump that only she can notice - and again she thinks about Veronica - she was having several of these thoughts, lately - and how the blue girl would react.

  Chandler sighs, squeezing the hem of her skirt.

  "But she must already know, right? I mean, you guys had sex and now you're pregnant, so ... just put the stitches together, it’s not that hard.” Duke says in a bitchy tone, crossing her arms.

  “I don’t know, she was so drunk - and I bet it was only half a bottle, I mean, c’mon getting a nerd drunk is the easiest thing in the world. such a pillowcase...”

   “So” Heather McNamara kind of sings, in a cute and childish tone. She giggles and asks; “Flashback time?”

  Chandler looks at the other two and rolls her eyes, crossing her legs.

  “Whatever...”

 

**_Almost two months ago, at Ram’s party;_ **

 

 **** _“HEATHER, HELP!”_

_“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”_

_Were the only things Chandler could hear as she clung to Duke's waist, helping her pull the goddamn piñata out of Veronica Sawyer's hands. It was only an "innocent" joke that compared Martha Dumptruck to a pig, but everything had gone wrong because_ _someone_ _there seemed to have no sense of humor. But nobody knows what was going on in Veronica's head, either. Her very drunk brain was only able to associate the words "kiss" and "Heather". She threw the piñata in the pool behind her and …_

_She kissed Heather Chandler._

_Everyone was silent, the screams ceased. The teenagers just stared in amazement at the one act of true audacity that Veronica Sawyer had ever done in her life; Kiss the goddamn demon queen of high school._

_Heather felt the alcohol in her mouth; Veronica was a very drunk and confused mess - which she never would admit in her entire life, but who kissed well_ _as fuck_ _._ _The blonde did not know what to do, really. She just raised her hand and slap Veronica's face off, as everyone could watch. The slap was strong, and it hurt a lot. Veronica put her hand on her face, her head hanging back._

_Heather McNamara shivered. Heather Duke smiled._

_“What’s going on?”_ _Martha lowered the blindfold placed on her eyes by Heather McNamara, looking around very confused. The focus was on Heathers and Veronica, who looked very ill. She approached her best friend, nudging her on the shoulder. “Veronica?”_

_“Just go home, okay? I tweet at you later.” Veronica held her gently by the shoulders, and it was only then that Martha could see the red and swollen mark on the cheek of the taller girl._

_“But-”_

_“Just go, Martha. I’m sorry.” Martha looked around, all those eyes staring at her in complete shock. She looked at the three Heathers, each one with a different facial expression, and then at Veronica, who looked serious and concerned._

_“Please.”_

_The chubby girl's eyes fill with tears. She ducked her head and ran into the crowd of people who had circled around them, hands on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks._ _Veronica walked the same way, until she felt a strong grip on her elbow._

_“Oh, no way that will you get out of this!” Heather pulled her back, and the world seems to turn to the blue girl. She was feeling dizzy and her stomach seemed to be spinning._

_“Don’t spin me, I’m not feeling well-”_

_“Who the hell you think you are to talk to me like that, huh?! To_ _fucking_ _kiss me?!_ _You think you can humiliate me, bitch?” Chandler's gray eyes looked like two flames of anger. She is furious and half drunk, and that is not something that should be mixed up when it comes to Heather Chandler._

 _“You are a nobody. You are a freak. You are a fucking loser! And Monday, you will be a dead girl walking. Not even the losers will touch you now! Not even Martha Dumptruck or Betty Finn!” Heather grabbed the collar of Veronica's blue shirt, bringing it so close that her noses almost touched. “_ _Transfer to Washington. Transfer to Jefferson. No one at Westerberg is going to let you play their reindeer games!” At every sentence, she swayed Veronica violently. And well, that was all that the girl's stomach did not need._

_Veronica did not see this coming. But it came. And there was all her lunch and some alcoholic drinks; In the expensive heels of Heather Chandler. An "oooh!" Collective and surprised was listened. Duke almost clapped; She was loving it all. Mac clutched at her girlfriend's arm, because she was afraid of what Chandler might do._

_Heather Chandler let out a loud scream, very,_ _very_ _pissed off._

_“I. WILL. CRUCIFY. YOU!”_

_“Oh, lick it up, baby. Lick. It. Up!”_ _Veronica's brain seemed to want to struggle with her tongue. She just wanted to fall to her knees and beg for Heather at least to think about forgiving her, but it was too late, the damage was done. She signed her own death certificate._

_Heather Chandler approached, eyes narrowed in angry and jaw clenched, their foreheads almost glued together._

_“I know who I'm going to have lunch with Monday.” she whispered in such a menacing way that it would even make Freddy Krueger tremble with fear. “Do you?”_

_Veronica looked around. They all looked away. Heather Chandler was the queen of Westerberg, so, and if she said that Veronica wouldn't  be touched by anyone else, then the blue girl was gone. She was out of existence._

_Veronica clenched her fists and ran, not caring at the times she bumped into someone. She just wanted to get away from here._

_“Ok, party people.” Chandler started, as if nothing had happened. “Where is the goddamn cake?”_

 

_~~~~~_

 

“But she left at the time, everyone saw it. She did not come back just to impregnate you, did sh-”

  “Shut up, Heather, I'm telling what happened!”

  “Sorry, Heather…”

 

~~~~~

 

**_Almost two months ago, some hours later, still at Ram’s party;_ **

 

_Heather was drunk. Not to the point of losing completely the notion of time, but to the point of agreeing with anything. Maybe that's why she was in Ram's parents room, lying on the bed and with Kurt on top of her, the two exchanging a fervent kiss - but half drooling and desperate on the boy's part, and that was completely disgusting. He took off his T-shirt, revealing a well-defined abdomen, and soon Heather's red jacket was on the floor, next to her cropped. His calloused hands lifted Heather's thighs until she took his arm, looking deep into his eyes, both drunk with heat._

   _“Wait. Condom?”_

_He runs his hands through his pockets and grimaces, rising quickly._

_“Shit ...Just- Just wait a minute, baby, I'll be right back.” Kurt gives a kind of sloppy kiss on Heather lips and then leaves the room in search of Ram, probably to ask his friend to give him condoms. But he left the door ajar, and somebody came in._

_“How fast, you_ _really_ _are desp- Sawyer?” The name comes out of her throat and dies in the air. She did not really expect that. “The fuck are you doing here, freak?_ _I thought you left?”_

 _“I ... I passed out in the front yard.” She whispers in an embarrassed tone, and her cheeks turn into a really cute shade of pink. “I-I came to apologize, Heather. I think we both said things we should not have and ... maybe I overdid, too? I feel dizzy right now.”_ _Veronica says, scratching the back of her neck and looking anywhere but for Heather, and that's where the blonde remembers she's just in her red bra and grey skirt._

_Heather is drunk, and then she has an idea. An idea that she should never have had. She approaches Veronica - who is smaller - with malicious features, and it's almost as if Heather was a sadistic predator, and Veronica, a scared bunny. Their noses are almost touching when Veronica hears a “click”, and the bedroom door is locked._

_She thinks that, finally, Heather is going to kill her._

_Heather analyzes her, and even having a half-androgynous appearance, Heather’s drunken brain lets her think that Veronica is actually cute._

_The blue girl did not wait for it, but for the second time in that night, her lips were touching Heather Chandler's; But this time, it was not she who started it._

_Heather breaks the contact and Veronica almost cries, until she sees what's going on there. Slowly, Chandler takes off her bra, leaving only the gray skirt. She lies on the bed and opens her legs, smiling sideways._

_“You want me to forgive you, right? Well, beg for it.”_

 

_~~~~~_

 

“My God. It was your fault.” Duke says, shocked. She hoped Veronica would eventually be a fucking sex maniac, not that Heather would simply spread her legs because ‘ _she thought that would be a good idea_ ’, “You wanted to make out with that freak…”

  “Oh, you do not say, Heather. Did you think about it alone or did you need help?” Chandler is sarcastic, she rolls her gray eyes and arches her eyebrows.

  “But… she doesn't remember, Heather?” Mac asks like a confused little kid who just heard a fairy tale - but the r-rated version of it. She was really involved in the story.

  “Apparently not, I mean, she passed out after the third time and was still asleep when I woke up in the morning. She seems to be too weak for alcohol.”

“Third time? You goddamn nymphomaniac.” Duke says, but only with the killer look she gained from Chandler, she swallowed. “Sorry, Heather.”

  “You're going to tell her, aren’t you?" McNamara asks, clutching Chandler's hands. “She seems to be a nice person. She's going to be a great mom to your baby!”

  Heather looks at the two friends and then shakes Mac's hand, sighing.

  “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of McDuke! I really like these two lol  
> And well, that's how Heather got pregnant, but I think you've already noticed that Veronica does not remember that. And now? Is Heather going to tell Ronnie? If so, how will she react?  
> That's all for now (?)) lol, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Heather Chandler is a sad bitch, nothing new here


End file.
